


Scientific Inquiry

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Don't copy to another site, Fake Science, IN SPACE!, Im too tired for tags, Language Barrier, M/M, Outer Space, Science Boyfriends, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: The Keeper requested: scientist and the alien specimen they're studying. It doesn't matter to me which one is which or of it's smutty or not.There may very well be a smutty follow up. For scientific purposes , of course.





	Scientific Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



> Any and all extraterrestrial names are made up. I do not mean to offend those who also speak a non English language. 
> 
> The word for the alien planet is Loka, which apparently means mud in Finnish. I used finnish cuz I dont know it and that's a pretty word, also amphibians kinda live in mud.

The specimen was approximately 183 cm tall, with four large brown eyes set in a green face (most of the white of the eye was not visible, similar to some species of dogs). The green was pale, like mint ice cream, it darkened near the creature's eyes, slit-like nostrils, and its mouth. Also, like mint ice cream there were small flecks of a darker color throughout its visible skin, more resembling the chocolate chips than freckles because of the shapes of these flecks. They were mostly triangles and trapezoids, the corners not sharps but still much different to spotting patterns in humans. There was also a shine to the skin as if it were wet or covered in a wet natural secretion. 

Which all lead Lucius Fox to the conclusion that his specimen was more closely related to the amphibian class. 

Maybe Lucius shouldn't be referring to the life-form as a specimen as it was out minding its own business, albeit that business was checking out his base. 

It was wearing a spacesuit, of course, the planet's atmosphere was remarkably thin, only containing about 0.5% oxygen. 

It gave a cursory glance up and met Lucius' gaze through the window. 

It blinked at him, Lucius blinked back at it. 

And they stayed like that for a while, sizing each other up and glancing one another down. 

Silence. A heavy, awkward air permeating around Lucius. And if the way the creature was shifting it's weight and glancing away, it felt the awkwardness too.

Lucius waved, curious to see if this sort of body language was also shared. Or if he could find some way to communicate. Or maybe he did it because the creature was new and he was a bit bored with his duties here and wanted something that could fascinate him.

The creature watched him, and Lucius noted that all four eyes blinked in unison. 

Then slowly it raised a hand, the other holding some sort of tablet it had been making notes on earlier, and waved back. The creature added a smile to the mix. 

Its teeth looked almost translucent. 

Lucius walked closer to the window. 

"Hello?" He greeted, pressing the button for his message to be broadcasted on a speaker just outside. 

The creature tilted it's head, looking up to watch the speaker then back down at Lucius. 

And, wow. Lucius could have hit himself. 

Of course, a creature from a separate planet would not speak or understand English. 

Hell, not even a third of Earth's population knew English. 

Lucius put his head in his hands. 

When he looked back up the creature had left. 

It left! Where did it-? There! 

He could see it in the distance, riding some sort of one-person vehicle. Almost like a moped.

Lucius ran. He'd never put on a suit and gotten outside so quickly prior, scientific curiosity was truly a good motivator. 

He grabbed a small terrain vehicle and followed the shrinking shape of his nonterrestrial visitor. 

He really shouldn't have been too surprised when his curiosity lead him to a base.

It was both similar and different to the one he and the rest of the crew had set up for their station. Lucius wondered what planet his visitor was from and if they were also here for scientific exploration. 

The creature he followed was already inside, half of its space suit off and being placed back in containment.

Interesting, their suits were not one piece... 

Lucius decided the best approach was to be open. He dismounted after turning off the vehicle, and walked towards the window. 

He knocked on the window, before the creature got a chance to move to a different room within its base. 

It spun to look at him, a large transparent visor in place over its eyes, it almost looked like glasses...

The creature turned darker green around its flat nose and where Lucius assumed its ears were. 

Lucius waved. 

The creature waved back. 

Then it approached the window and pressed a button. 

A strange chirp-like noise came through a speaker above the window. The creature made that noise. 

Then it pointed to the lower left corner of the window. There was a button. He looked up.

The creature leaned in and turned the side of its head so that it was facing him and cupped a hand to it. 

Oh!

Lucius hit the button.

"Hello," he said, slowly. 

The creature pressed its com button and made a few almost chirps and other vocalizations at him. 

They spent about a half an hour taking turns speaking to each other in their respective languages, not understanding much of anything the other was trying to convey. 

But at least, Lucius thought he got the sound down that meant "hello" 

After 32 minutes Lucius apologized and tried to explain, while pantomiming that he needed to go back to his base. (A lot of their psuedo conversation had involved gestures, to help with comprehension, however it was not helping too much.)

The whole trip back Lucius contemplated the ridiculous importance of his afternoon. How this would be a huge, important historical point for humanity. 

How he'd dreamt of the stars and alien contact and now here he was, possibly the first human being to speak with a sentient extraterrestrial life form. 

He was contributing to scientific history! 

The next day he talked at the extraterrestrial and it talked at him. And the next day after that. 

After about two weeks Lucius' new friend was welcomed in the Earth base and Lucius welcome in that of his friend's. 

They had gotten to being able to stutter through the other's language enough to greet one another by name and get a few introductory things out of the way. His extraterrestrial friend's name was Aedvar Nyg'ma, Aed for short (pronounced similarly to Ed).

"Hello Lus-si-os!" Aed greeted, cheerfully waving through the window, their four brown eyes squinting a bit with his wide grin. Lucius smiled and waved back, nodding towards the door. 

Aedvar came in and they got to work chattering back and forth trying to communicate the meanings of words to one another. It was clumsy and frustrating, to have all that knowledge so close yet so far behind language barriers. 

And deep into their pantomiming chatter the door opened. 

"Freeze; identify yourself!" 

Aed whirled around in their seat to face the new person, Lucius directed his own attention to the voice in question. 

James Gordon, with the rest of the crew behind him. Jim had a stun gun out and pointed in a threatening manner at Aed.

Lucius wasn't expecting the crew to be back so soon from their satellite and antenna installations further along the planet's surface. He thought it would take at least another week. (Then communications would be up for Earth and longer distance for all the crew). 

"Jim! Don't shoot!" Lucius pulled himself in front of his non human acquaintance, "This is Aedvar, they are here on a mission similar to ours,"

Jim hesitantly reupholstered the stun gun and rolled back his shoulders. Leslie raised an eyebrow at Aed, but smiled, regardless. 

"Hello! Name?" Aed chirped, happily. 

Jim grunted in response, and left. 

"Is name- ?" Aed mimicked the grunt, asking. 

"No, his name is Jim," Lee supplied, kindly. 

"Your name?" Aed asked. 

"Lee,"

"Jim an' Lee?" 

"Yes, Jim and Lee," 

After another week Lucius got to meet Aed's crew (by then they had sorted out the gender debacle and found out they were both men). 

There were two woman named Krist'n Kringl and R'nae Mont'ya. 

Krist'n and R'nae were both about the same height, which was about 3 inches shorter than Lucius, give or take. (Aedvar was the tallest so far). 

Krist'n was also green, but a bit more like a light teal than mint. Like Aed, she also had speckles across her face, they were a mustardy colour. Her four eyes were slate grey. And her ginger hair was pulled into a high ponytail. 

(Lucius would ask if the similar colouration showed similar ancestry.)

R'nae was a reddish brown colour, darker than both Aed and Krist'n, she also didnt have much of any speckling. Her hair was straight and long, pulled back into a lower ponytail. R'nae, like Aed, had four dark brown eyes. 

When Lucius was at Aed's base he was trying to learn his language from him and his crew with Aed helping his crewmates learn some English, while the vice versa happened at the Earth base. 

* * *

Four years later. 

Earth and Loka (Aed's home planet) were starting treatises for collaboration on more than just their stations on planetary object R35479. 

And Lucius Fox and Aedvar Nyg'ma were engaged, planning on two ceremonies, so that they could each follow the a slightly traditional format from their world. 

They had confessed to feelings for one another about two years in, semi fluent in each other's languages. 

First contact and first couple between their species. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Jade!


End file.
